The invention refers to a solenoid comprising a coil that generates a Solenoids of this type are employed, for example, for operating valves or the like. The connection region is here formed, for example, by a plug-in contact. It is known in the state of the art to produce a connection between the coil and the connection region or the plug-in contact by strands. The strands or small wires are here soldered on the pin arranged at the connection region, and in the same way connected with a solder joint with the wire wound on the coil. Thus the coil comprises a coil body carrying a multitude of wire windings.
The electric contact is produced here in built-in condition. This means, that the single components are built in a casing of the solenoid. Producing the electric connection, for example by a solder joint, is rather laborious and therefore expensive. When using a strand connection between the connection region or the plug and the coil it is convenient, that this connection is rather resistant against vibrations, that means it is quite reliable when the solenoid of this type is built in, for example, in arrangements that oscillate or vibrate.